911researchfandomcom-20200215-history
Rudi Dekkers
Rudi H G Dekkers. Dutch national. Ran the flight school, Huffman Aviation, where 2 of the terrorist pilots learnt to fly. ---- Aliasses: Rudi Bekkers, Rudy Bekkers, Rudi H Dekker, Rudy Dekkers, Rudi D Dekkers, Rudi Dekkerus. ---- Affiliated with: *Total Cellular Solutions; *Florida Air Share Inc; *Axis Aviation Group Inc; *Huffman Aviation (Filing Date: 06/30/1987); *Rudidekkers LLC; *Aquatic Franchise Llc; *Pools Direct; *Pools Direct Usa Llc (Filing Date: 11/02/2006); *Southern Florida Usa Investments Inc. (Filing Date: 03/17/1988); *Venice Flying Service; *Florida Air Holdings, Llc (Filing Date: 12/07/2000); *Florida Duke I, Inc; *WRAP, LLC; *INTERNATIONAL COMPUTER PRODUCTS U.S.A. (Incorporation date 12/13/1993); *CHANDELLE AVIATION CORPORATION, LIMITED (incorporation date 12/17/1984); *Pegasus Florida Ii, Inc. (Filing Date: 03/16/2004); *Memory & Storage International, Inc. (Filing Date: 09/01/1995); *Florida Mu2, Inc. (Filing Date: 03/16/2004); *Florida Kingair I, Inc. (Filing Date: 07/22/2003); *Florida Duke I, Inc. (Filing Date: 05/22/2003); *Cartridge World, Inc. (Filing Date: 10/19/2005); *Cartridge Total Shop Inc. (Filing Date: 10/07/2005); *Cartridge Total Shop Franchising, LLC (Filing Date: 12/05/2005); *Florida Pool Professionals, Inc.; Often uses SPIEGEL & UTRERA, P.A./Amerilawyers to Incorporate. ---- Jessica Daley, an attractive airline professional in her late twenties, worked for Rick Boehlke at Harbor Air and later transferred and worked for Rudi Dekkers at Florida Air. While Harbor Air was going under, Boehlke told Jessica to fly down to Florida and see Rudi. “When I walked into Rudi’s office he was yelling and screaming at people,” she recalled. “He said, ‘People call me a bastard Nazi because I’m loud and I’m German. And I’m very demanding.’” Dekkers told her he was German, not Dutch, Jessica said. ---- Dekkers first came to the attention of U.S. law enforcement in 1996, according to sources who worked with him at the Naples Airport. He was the subject of a multi-agency Federal task force, investigating allegations that Dekkers was exporting state-of-the-art computer memory chips out of the U.S. illegally. However, no charges were ever filed. ---- Dekkers settled one lawsuit brought by Nicole Antini, an 18 year-old girl who used to work for him, the Gondolier reported. Records were sealed, and the settlement enjoined the girl to keep silent, which she did. But when the beefy Dutch national tried to renege on the set tlement's terms, the young girl's attorney filed a motion to enforce the settlement agreement, and the sealed complaint became public information for the first time. It included contemporaneous notes taken by Nicole and painted a vivid portrait of life at Huffman Aviation during the time Atta and Marwan were there. As long as I worked at Huffman Aviation I have been subjected to sexual harassment by Rudi Dekkers," the girl told the court. "Can I bite into you?" Dekkers asked her on one occasion, stated her notes. Told that he was 'sick,' Dekkers' replied, "I know, I just can't help it. Look at you: your hair, your face, your ass ... you're a hot girl!" On another occasion the middle-aged Dutch national asked his young female employee, barely out of high school, if he could "buy her." "Buy me what?" she responds. "You know, just buy you. It should be like in the olden days. I should be able to just buy you," Dekkers replied. In the same conversation, Dekkers wondered aloud what the reaction would be if someone walked into his office while he was tucking his shirt back into his pants. "Wouldn't that be funny if somebody walked in now as I'm putting my shirt away? They would think I was fucking you!" Once Dekkers asked her, "Did you see that Russian girl I had in here? I couldn't hire her, because she's Russian. But I did tell her I had a job for her." "In the pilot shop?" the young employee asked.  "No, I told her she could give me a blow job," Dekkers replied. Dekkers, the girl wrote, told her, "You're beautiful when you're mad." To which she replied, "You have no right touching my pants." Almost everyone at the small Venice Airport was aware of numerous allegations of sexual harassment against him. "Yeah, I heard that," Coy Jacob said. "That was the rumor around the airport." ---- There was confirmation from Florida State's Attorney Jonathan Greene that it was true. Dekkers had been under suspicion of il legal exportation of high technology, Greene had said. So a man wanted in his home country, and also the target of a multi-agency federal investigation, was invited to testify in front of the Congress of the United States of America, where he was free with tips on preventing future terrorist attacks. How was this possible? Even more importantly, after the 9/11 attack Rudi Dekkers had been seemingly instantly relieved of suspicion. No journalist inquired about whether he had been engaging in illegal activity at the same time the terrorist conspiracy was making use of his facilities. ---- Arrested for cocaine and heroin trafficking Dec 2012: According to the affidavit filed with the criminal complaint, a drug kingpin named Arturo Astorquiza, described as “the head of an international drug trafficking organization (DTO),” introduced Rudi Dekkers to an associate of his, who he did not yet know was an undercover agent. Dekkers told the agent, quoting the affidavit, that he was “involved in narcotics transportation using private aircraft and that he has flown narcotics and currency previously without any problem.” In Houston, Dekkers was placed under round-the-clock surveillance. He was spotted meeting with Rogelio Martinez-Flores, who proceeded to hand Dekkers something the affidavit refers to in all caps as THE BLUE ROLLING SUITCASE. Moments later, agents moved in. Instead of the 9 kilos Dekkers said he’d be transporting, in the suitcase was 18 kilos of cocaine, as well as 860 grams of heroin. The Dekkers representative in the case is John T Floyd III of Houston, Texas. Dekkers pled guilty to one count June 18, 2013. Order Resetting Sentencing as to Rudi Dekkers, Rogelio Martinez-Flores. Sentencing reset for 3/10/2014 at 01:30 PM in Courtroom 11C before Judge Lynn N. Hughes. Category:All Category:Characters